Time Travelling
by Rainha Ellizabeth
Summary: Ruby, Remus, James, Rose, Jess, Fred, Roxane, Louis e Dominique deveriam ir todos passar o final de semana no chalé das conchas surpervisionados apenas por Teddy e Victorie, mas tudo da errado quando Fred e James resolvem brincar com um vira-tempo e todos acabam no Largo Grimmauld em 1995, o quinto ano de seus pais em Hogwarts.


**Capítulo 1: Manhã na Mansão Potter**

Ginny Weasley assistia a seus filhos e sobrinhos tomarem café da manhã. Ruby, sua filha mais nova, tinha um par de torradas triangulares no prato, mas mau as dava atenção, conversando animadamente com a melhor amiga sentada a seu lado. Ruby ficava mais parecida com sigo mesma a cada dia que si passava, Ginny sempre se espantava. A baixinha tinha os cabelos ruivos presos em uma trança, olhos castanhos amendoados e uma pele cheia de sardas. Jasmine, sentada ao seu lado, era apenas um ano mais nova que Ruby, que tinha sete. Jess era filha da melhor amiga de Ginny, Hermione. Ela havia herdado os cabelos castanhos da mãe, mas eram muito menos cacheados, caindo em suaves ondas. Tinha os olhos azuis acinzentados do pai, e a pele clara dele também. Ela conversava com Ruby com a mesma empolgação, mas já havia terminado suas torradas e tinha os talheres cruzados no prato.

Ao lado das meninas estava Remus, o filho do meio de Ginny. Tanto quanto Ruby se parecia com Ginny, Remus se parecia com Harry. Tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros e rebeldes, olhos verde ambas e óculos redondos. Ele comia suas panquecas calmamente. Ao lado dele, estava o filho mais velho, e quem mais causava dores de cabeça em Ginny: James Sirius. Ele também tinha cabelos rebeldes, mas castanhos. Seus olhos também eram castanhos e tinha algumas sardas. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto conversava com seu melhor amigo, Fred. Fred, assim como Jess, tinha passado a noite na mansão Potter. Ele era a cara de seu pai: Tinha volumosos cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e era cheio de sardas. A diferença era a pele alguns tons mais escuros, puxada de sua mãe.

Ela tomou um último gole em sua xícara de chá antes de apoia-la no balcão e bater palmas para chamar a atenção das crianças:

"Todos prontos para passar o final de semana no Chalé das Conchas? Hora de checar as bagagens!"

As crianças se levantaram, indo pegar as malas espalhadas pela cozinha. Ginny pegou a varinha e se endireitou, desencostando-se da bancada onde estava apoiada. Naquela manhã, Ginny estava com seus longos cabelos ruivos soltos. Seus macios olhos castanhos estavam determinados. Ela vestia um roupão rosa já um pouco desbotado, e pantufas macias. Apesar dos seus trinta e oito anos e meio, poucas rugas apareciam em seu rosto. Ela marchou para a frente da lareira e perguntou:

"Esta bem, quem é o primeiro?"

Quem parou a sua frente foi James, com a mala a seu lado. Ginny estreitou os olhos e acenou a varinha para a mala. Aquele era um feitiço que Jorge havia a ensinado para eliminar artifícios muito perigosos. Cada um dos produtos de sua loja tinha uma classificação de um a seis, com um sendo uma pegadinha leve, que Percy faria, e seis algo que os gêmeos fariam. A escala ia respectivamente de Percy, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny e gêmeos. Produtos acima do nivel cinco, Ginny, fariam a varinha esquentar e apitar como uma chaleira.

Ela balançou a cabeça desapontadoramente quando a varinha começou a chiar.

"É sério, James? Toda a vez?" ela suspirou.

James, relutante, abriu a mala e entregou um saco de pano amarelo a Ginny. No momento em que o saquinho tocou as mãos de Ginny, a varinha parou de chiar e voltou a temperatura normal. Ela colocou o saco no console da lareira, sem se preocupar em checar o que havia dentro.

"Esta bem, pode ir."

James pegou um punhado de pó do saco roxo de pó-de-flu em cima da lareira e o jogou, e logo ele e sua mala foram consumidos por chamas verdes.

O próximo na fila foi Fred. A checagem não denunciou nada, o que Ginny achou meio suspeito, mas pensou que talvez significa-se que os meninos poderiam estar amadurecendo enfim. Ela se despediu de Fred e o próximo foi Remus. Ela checava a mala dele, assim como a das meninas também. Ela não realmente achava que algum deles fosse ter algum produto na mala a não ser talvez Ruby, mas era bom checar. Sorriu satisfeita ao não encontrar nada, e se despediu enquanto Remus entrava na lareira. O mesmo processo depois foi com Jess, e então Ruby.

"Ah, e não se esqueça de mandar um abraço a Teddy!" Ginny se lembrou de última hora, e gritou enquanto as chamas consumiam Ruby. "E divirtam-se! Mas não destruam nada!" ela gritou, mesmo que Ruby provavelmente já não pudesse a escutar. Ela contemplou, então, o ágradavel silêncio na mansão Potter, que era quase impossível durante o período das férias. Ela definitivamente estava devendo uma para Vicky e Teddy por cuidarem das crianças pelo final de semana. Ela sorriu e caminhou de volta para a cozinha, pensando em preparar mais uma xícara de chá.


End file.
